Alex is in control
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Don't ever use my full name, you nerd. I'm Alex, not Alexandra." says Alex in anger.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex is in control**

 **Alex enter Justin's room.**

"Wanna fuck?" says Alex, all slutty.

"No! Are you crazy? I'm your brother." says Justin.

"I know, but we can still do it like horny bunnies. Your dick's probably hard now." says Alex.

Alex walk over to Justin, unbutton his jeans, pull his boxers to pieces and grab his dick.

"Cool. Your dick is full fuck size." says Alex as she starts to give Justin a slow handjob.

"Stop!" says Justin in anger.

"I don't think so, brother." says Alex as she use magic to trap Justin to his chair and make his body unable to move.

"Alex, please..." says Justin.

"Relax and enjoy." says Alex, jerking Justin's dick harder.

Justin's dick get stiff.

"Yeah. You cannot keep yourself from getting horny. You think you're so damn noble and anti-sexual, but not even you can resist my erotic aura." says Alex in a slutty whore voice.

"I disagree..." says Justin.

"Ha, you don't fool me!" says Alex with a sassy teasing laugh.

Alex open up her jacket, revealing her sexy boobs.

"Love my naughty milk-makers?" says Alex, all slutty and sexual.

"You sound like a porn girl." says Justin, trying to make his dick go soft.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"I didn't mean that in a good way." says Justin.

"Oh, sorry then..." says Alex, making her voice extra slutty.

"Please stop..." says Justin.

"Why?" says Alex.

"I don't like this." says Justin.

Alex use magic to put Justin on his back on the bed.

Alex pull off her sexy tights and takes a seat on Justin's dick.

Justin's dick plop up into Alex' pussy.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alex as she starts to ride Justin's dick, essentially fucking him.

The look on Alex' face show that she is extremely horny.

"Holy shit, soooooo sexy!" moans Alex in her best slut voice.

"It hurts..." says Justin.

"Oh? For me it feels very sexy." says Alex.

"This is incest rape!" says Justin in anger.

"And me don't care. I'm a cutie." says Alex, all sexy.

"No, you're a sassy egoncentric sex-crazy bimbo." says Justin.

"I'm not a bimbo." says Alex as she slap Justin in the face.

"Yes, you sort of are, Alexandra." says Justin.

"Don't ever use my full name, you nerd. I'm Alex, not Alexandra." says Alex in anger as she use her sharp nails to scratch Justin's balls hard.

"Stop..." says Justin.

"No way! Not gonna stop until you cum in me so I get my cutie orgasm." says Alex in a porn voice.

Alex ride harder, trying to force Justin to cum.

"Cum for me, motherfucker!" moans Alex.

"You're gonna damage my dick!" scream Justin in pain.

"No." says Alex with a sexy smile.

Justin cry in pain.

Alex smile in sexual joy.

"Mmm, soooo fucking sexy!" moans Alex.

Justin's dick starts to lose its stiffness.

"No!" says Alex in anger.

Justin cry in pain.

"Stiffus dickus!" says Alex.

Justin's dick glow with pink magic and become stiff again.

"Yay!" says Alex.

"No!" scream Justin in anger and pain.

"Sexy!" moans Alex, playing with her boobs as she continue to ride Justin's dick.

Alex sounds and looks like a whore or pornstar.

"Holy shit, so awesome!" moans a happy horny Alex.

"Ahhh, it hurts!" says Justin.

Alex doesn't care, she's too horny to stop now.

"Mmm, sooo slutty!" moans Alex.

12 minutes later.

"No!" scream Justin as he cum against his will.

"Yes!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"That was not good." says Justin.

"It was awesome for me. Thanks for your huge load of cum in my pussy." says Alex.

Alex snap her fingers and Justin can move his body again.

Justin quickly get up and try to grab Alex, but she use magic to go to her safe house.

"Alexandra Russo, you'll pay for this." says Justin in anger.

Alex appear in her safe house.

She switch into new clothes.

"I hope I don't get preggo..." says Alex with a slutty smile.

Alex drink some beer.

"Wait a sec...inpregnatum de cravettis la vagineta, reveilio." says Alex.

Alex' tummy glow blue which means she did not get pregnant.

"Oh, thanks shit. I didn't get all preggo. That's good. I don't wanna become a mommy." says Alex.

Alex drink some more beer and then takes a nap.

2 hours later.

"I need to fuck more." says Alex as she wake up. "Where can I find a guy with a big dick?"

Alex snap her fingers and in a flash of green magic she sends herself to Russia.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Alex as she walk up to a random guy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
